ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crystal Cave
This is the fourth episode of Mike 10: Opposite Synopsis Mike visit a cave with a secret Plot After the event of Mondier's revenge, Mike go alone in the crystal cave while Gerry is changing his van's tire since it now flat. As Mike go deeper it was starting soo dark so Mike transform into Fire arms to light up the darkness but then he got attacked by small crystal creatures, Fortunately Fire Arm was able to hide in a hole which he begun to heard voices form someone so Fire Arm sneak to see where the voice came form. As Fire Arms hide he found out that Zircon and Fluorite with their new member name Spinel and they were talking about something. Fluorite: Seriously how is this going to work Zircon: Yeah why are we here anyway? Spinel: Did i told you two about my plan early Zircon: Ummm no Spinel: *Sigh* you forgot....Anyway the reason why we are here is to get the powerful crystal Fluroite: First, What the crystal do and second is it even real? Spinel: Yes Fluorite is it actully exist and i know where is it and the crystal have a power to give peoples upgrades! Fluorite: Whoa cool! Zircon: but Spinel how are we going to get the big crystal Spinel: Breaking it of course Zircon: Ah ok As Fire Arm was listening the conversation his Opposmnitrix start to blink and then it flashed which Fire Arms revert back to Mike and Mike start to run away before he get noticed and catched by the gems but unfortunately Flurotie saw the big flash while they were talking. Fluorite: :O did you guys see the big flash Zircon: What flash? Fluorite: SOMEONE was SPYING on US Zircon: Nah that can't be Spinel: Why would someone spy on us heh Fluorite: Grrr I WILL PROVE YOU TWO *Start to run* As Fluorite start to run to find the spy after saw the red flash, Mike try to transform but it won't work since his Opposmnitrix was red and it tell Mike that it need to be recharged so Mike try to hide. Fluorite: Where are you....You can run but you can't hide *Zircon and Spinel run at fluorite* Zircon: Hey Fluorite, you can't run like us Fluorite: BUT i saw the flash and i know the same flash as before Zircon: What was the flashed like then? Fluorite: It was red *Start to heard the breathing form Mike* Zircon: Well that is impos- Fluorite: SLIENCE I heard something As Fluorite start to walk and used his Punching gloves he start to punch the wall to cover the small holes but unfortunately the small crystals got out of the holes and start attacking Fluorite but they got all killed by Fluorite punching the ground with her punching gloves which it created stockwaves. Zircon: Calm down Fluorite Fluorite: Fine but i will prove you.... As Fluorite and Zircon were talking, Mike begun to run to the exist but then he found the wrong end which it lead to a dead end which it make Mike mad. Mike: NO! Great i was in the wrong way...NOW WHAT! *start to panic* Plz plz be a secret button or something... 25 minutes later Mike was starting to kick some walls but fortunately when he kick at the last wall something great happended, the wall begun to open into a great hallway so Mike enter it and saw the big crystal that the 3 gems were talking about. Mike: WOW! the...the...CRYSTAL Spinel: Hey who are you? Mike: .....How did you got here? Spinel: I got here by THAT path and now who are you and your not allowed to be here Mike: Well im Mike and who are you then Spinel: I am Spinel....*See the Opposmnitrix** Hey wait a second is that the Opposmnitrix Zircon and Fluorite was talking about yesteday? *A hole is start to be created form the roof* Spinel: Oh great more creatures *Fluorite: Ouch...YES i finally FOUND YOU! Mike: Oh great not fluorite... Spinel: How did you know about him Fluorite: He beat us with FIRE AMRS ONE WEEK AGO AND WE MUST KILL HIM Spinel: But he just a kid *Zircon fall down the hole* Zircon: Ouch, did you found the spy guy Fluorite: YES Zircon and the spy was Mike the whole time Spinel: Wait WHAT! that mean he know about the crystal....we must to knock him out Fluorite: YEAH Mike: Shit *His Opposmnitrix turn green* Oh finally Zircon: Oh no he will turn into Fire Arms, Fluorite let fused Fluorite: No last times we fused he beat us so badly so it better for us to stay UNFUSED! *Run at mike* *Mike dodge Fluorite* *Mike transform into GhostApe* Zircon: What the Spinel: He transform into a....Monkey GhostApe: I am not a Monkey, I AM A APE! Fluorite: Waterever *Summon his Punching glove* IT WILL BE EASY TO BEAT YOU NOW! *Run at GhostApe* GhostApe: Nope *Jump high and Shoot his sticky web at Fluorite Fluorite: Arrgh im stuck *Try to escape* Spinel: Great how are we going to get the crystal Zircon: I have a idea, I will turn invisble to get 3 shards of it and you going to fight him Spinel: Good idea! As Zircon turn invisble, She go near the crystal to grab the 3 shards while Spinel is fighting GhostApe Spinel: Let do this *Start to run faster* WHAAAA *crash into a wall* Fluorite: Wow you suck at controlling your powers Spinel: Shut up Fluorite and it will take a short times to master my skill again GhostApe: Or is it *Shoot Webs at Spinel* Spinel: Oh hell no *Summon her spiked gloves* and spin* GhostApe: Wow! Fluorite: Whoa your weapon is COOL! Spinel: Well thank you *Jump higher and roll dash at GhostApe GhostApe: What the *Got hitted by her roll dash* Ouch that really hurt so much.... Fluorite: Stupid web grrr *The webs start to burned* What the.. Spinel: Oh so you have fire powers> Fluorite: Yes this is amazing now watch this *Start to power up* Spinel: What are you doing GhostApe: *Turn Invisble and bite Spinel's leg* Spinel: Ouch *Kick GhostApe* GhostApe: Nope *Dodge the kick and shoot his web at her face* Spinel: Arrgh i got web in my face Fluorite: ....Hey....GhostApe....TAKE THIS *Send out a powerful FireBlast at GhostApe* *BOOM* Zircon: What was that boom Fluorite: My new found power Zircon: Nice and anyway i got the 3 shards now let get out of here! Spinel: *Remove the web with her spike gloves* Good but how are we going to get out of this cave Fluorite: But what about Mike? Zircon: We don't need the opposmnitrix for now since the creatures will come back Fluorite: *Start to dig* Guys come here in the tunnel i am making Spinel: Yes Fluorite and keep digging to the ground Zircon: Let get out of here quick As the tree gems leaving the gems by digging out, GhostApe transform back into Mike and he glad that he barely survive the fire blast and he see the crystal still here but with it 3 shards missing. Mike remeber when he got GhostApe so he start to press random buttons until he press the orange button which active the Opposmnitrix's scanning mode and he scan the big crystal in hope for a new alien but it didn't work which Mike is disapoint so he leave the cave. Later after exiting the cave, His Opposmitrix blink for 2 second and he found out that it did work and it had to wait for 2 min to get the alien and then Mike transform into HeatDiamond HeatDiamond: Cool! I think i love this alien...Let me try out my powers *Throw fire shards at a tree* HeatDiamond: Hey i have a idea... HeatDiamond go to at his uncle van to fix the flat wheels and he make 4 crystal wheels and replace the flat wheels with those crystal wheels Gerry: What the.....Mike is that you? HeatDiamond: Yes uncle, I got in the cave and it give me this amazing alien Gerry: What did you do to my van HeatDiamond: I replace the flat wheels with the crystal wheels i made Gerry: *Look at the new wheels* This is AMAZING thank you so much but how are we going to tell everyone if they see the wheels? HeatDiamond: By telling them that we got the wheels by a giveaway of course *Transform back into Mike* Gerry: This is a good idea Mike! now let go to a town that i found while you were gone Mike: Cool we going to the town! Meanwhile with Zircon, Fluorite and Spinel trying out how the shards work Zircon: I wonder how we get to them to mixed with us Spinel: Well i think we had to put them in our body Fluorite: But how! Spinel: *Give the shard at Fluorite* *The Shards enter Fluorite's body* Spinel: What the Zircon: Did did it just.... Fluorite: ....I think i got some of the fire powers and my weapon may changed.... Zircon: Let see *Fluorite summon the Gauntlet* Fluorite: OMG MY WEAPON IS NOW A GAUNLET!!! Spinel: Wait so the shards can also upgrade a gem weapon? Fluorite: Yea and now i got the upgrade version of my punching gloves Zircon: Let try if it work with me *Grab the Shard* *The shard enter Zircon* Spinel: What is your new power? Zircon: hmmm *Summon her Black Ronin Ninja Sword" Fluorite: WOW you got a new sword Spinel: I guess it the stronger version? Zircon: SWEET! I got the improved version let me see what else i have *Zircon create a Substitution* Fluorite: Wow you got a new ninja Skil Zircon: Yep! and i love it anyway Spinel what do you have? Spinel: Ok let me try *Grab the last shard* *The shard enter her body* Fluorite and Zircon: ??? Spinel: I feel different....*Summon her wings* Fluorite: WOW YOU HAVE electrified wings, THAT AMAZING! Spinel: Well of course i have electic powers...wait that mean my weapons are now electrified now? Zircon: Let found out Spinel: *Summon the electic version of her spiked gloves, legs and helmet* Fluorite: WOW Spinel: YES i feel much powerfull now! and now i feel complete Zircon: Good and now what Spinel: Guys.....Let trained Fluorite: Yes i agree Zircon: Let the training begun The episode ended with the 3 gems starting their training to master their new power Major Events *Mike learn about the scanning freature *Mike Scan the crystal and it unlocked HeatDiamond *Fluorite, Zircon and Spinel got their powers and weapons upgraded Omnitrix Alien Debuts *GhostApe *HeatDiamond Characters 'Heros' *Mike Tennyson *Gerry Levin 'Villians' *Fluorite *Zircon *Spinel 'Aliens used' *Fire Arm *GhostApe (debut) *HeatDiamond (debut) Trivia *Zircon and Fluorite have new weapons Category:Mike 10: Opposite